


Everything Moves (Everything Pulses)

by Nebulapaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Background Relationships, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince! Draco Malfoy, Princess! Hermione Granger, Princess! Luna Lovegood, Whump, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Hermione was by far the most protected girl in the entireworld. She didn't remember the last time she had realfun. One evening, a mysterious letter comes in from an owl, asking her--princess Hermione Jean Granger-- to something called the "Yule Ball" at Christmastide.Everything goes downhill from there.





	1. The Invite From No One

**Author's Note:**

> basically, this is a Royalty AU that completely popped into my head later today, and I just POOFed into action. I'm so excited !!
> 
> The song I'm basing this fic off is _ Everything Moves _ by Bronze Radio Station.

"Stumble in, fight the spin*  
If you don’t you’re falling on your face again"

\- Everything Moves, Bronze Radio Station.

* * *

_**The morning was dewy**_, speckles of water dappled all over her stained-glass windows. Mist touched the vast and lush forest below. It was a particularly cold morning, the sun rising over the horizon, painting the sky in pastel pinks, yellows and golds, and dipping her kingdom in limbo between darkness and light. There was still shows cast over her balcony, making her unable to read. 

"Lumos"

Her wand glowed a soft white flushed the shying darkness away from the faded pages of _Traveling with Trolls._

It really was a perfect morning to flush the day away reading. 

\-- x x x x --

Hermione Granger was by far the most overprotected person alive. and yes she understood that she was the princess-the heir to the throne, the future of her kingdom. However, she was treated like the most precious diamond in the whole world. Sitting, lying like a crocodile, just at the bottom of her tower--which held both her library and the room she slept in-- was a large silvery Cloudchaser Widewing, a dangerous furry and nearly cloud looking dragon, that shot out flames that shimmered between a frosty blue, and a wintery white.  
  
Not only was she highly protected--because of a tragic event that she found she couldn't remember--but her life was effectively zapped of all fun. She could only go into the nearby village--Hogsmeade--every month, rather than every day like her parents. She often found that the best part of her evening was watching the stars scatter across the inky black skies like a bunch of little white fireflies being let out of a glass jar. 

And this evening was just like every other. Nothing really happening, save for the occasional long hoot of an owl in the far distance. Save, this one sounded quite closer, and she could just distantly hear the fluttering and stuttering of wings. An attention-seeking mrow sounded from inside the castle, and she decided she'd ignore her useless observation, in favour for giving the cat in question attention.

She had a cat named Crookshanks. He was a bow-legged ginger cat with a face that looked like he'd ran into a ginger wall, and subsequently lost the oncoming battle. He had a bottle brush tail that was normally held high and brilliant yellow eyes. He followed her everywhere diligently, his eyes never really left her, unless he detected something in her vicinity.

Once again, for hours, nothing happened. She'd moved on to reading Hogwarts: a History by Bathilda Bagshot, a history book detailing the entire history of the castle she currently resides in. The large book perched on her lap, and Cookshanks sleeping carelessly on her feet, she didn't immediately notice the sounds of beating wings coming straight for her until she felt a bright stab of pain.  
  
"ow!! t-that hurt!" She winced as she shot her hand over to the new cherry-red spot on her finger. "w-who--"  
  
She quickly stopped in her tracks, however.  
Perched on the banister was a raven black owl, with large unblinking yellow eyes, eyes that rivalled Crookshank's in its yellow depths. In its fat little stubby talons was a rolled up piece of parchment that was stuck together with a green wad of wax, that had a fancy looking "M" written on it in an engraved circle.  
  
She hesitantly took the roll of parchment, looking down at it with curious eyes. what the ruddy hell is this? she thought absently to herself. She looked expectantly at the owl as if it'd answer all her questions in a spiffy. Surprisingly though, it jutted it's little black talons at the parchment then back at her again, as if saying 'read it!'.  
  
And that, she carefully did.

The lettering on the signature was equally as fancy as the wad of wax. She flipped the parchment over, as if to once it over and see if there were any notes. But, there was none. Not even an address to where this "Yule Ball" was taking place. Which was, to say the least, fairly odd. Quietly, she handed it back to the raven black owl, but it denied the parchment.  
  
"What?" she said impatiently. Crookshanks was slinking onto her lap, trying to get attention, all the while his large yellow eyes never left the owl. The owl returned that gaze with passion, as it pointed inside her room, to her work desk, where all her parchments and forms lay scattered, either under large stacks of fat books, or waiting to get neatly organized with a pile of papers behind the front left leg of the desk.

"You want me to write back?" she asked uselessly. Hermione had little to no idea why the hell she was asking an owl any questions at all or, for that matter, sitting here dutifully doing what it was telling her. She took her eagle feather quill and dipped it into an ink well absently, thinking about what she should write back.  
  
Mum would never let me go. That'd be dangerous and fun and that's not allowed. But...then again, it was just that...Fun. I'd have to dress up and somehow slip by the guards but...maybe...I could do with a little bit of a stretch.  
  
With her mind vehemently made up, she scribbled her reply on the back of the parchment, after jotting down the time that she's to be meeting this "Malfoy" dude. Knowing this, it's probably the royal family of Albania: The Malfoy's were a lot richer than her family, and they owned a lot of lands too. three-quarters of Albania is entirely owned by the Malfoys.

She rolled up the piece of parchment once she was satisfied, and neatly tucked away her eagle feather quill. she fixed it with a red ribbon with fiery golden stripes, and tied it in a knot, and handed it delicately to the owl, which instantly beat its great wings and flew away, leaving her alone once more with Crookshanks.  
  
She stroked the ginger cat gently, hearing him purr deeply in his throat, apparently satisfied he was getting both attention, and that she was left alone once more. "Crookshanks," she said happily, "finally, some fun!"

It would turn out to be far from fun.


	2. Sorry ><

I really wanna re-write this, because I don't like how the first chapter turned out, so I'll just be posting a new fic, this time with actual chapters written in advance. I'm super sorry if you enjoyed how it looks><


End file.
